fan_fiction_234fandomcom-20200214-history
Donal Noye
Donal Noye is a member of the night Watch. He was formerly an armorer and blacksmith to Storm's End, and he made Robert Baratheon's famed War Hammer. He was minorly injured in battle, but the wound festered, and he lost the arm and came to the Wall. When Mance Rayder and his army of Wildlings try to break through the Wall. Donal Noye dies in the tunnel fighting to the death with the King of the Giants. He leaves Jon in command. Recent Events A Game of Thrones When Jon Snow arrives at Castle Black, he easily defeats the other recruits in training practice, though they are older and bigger than him. However, Donal Noye forces Jon to realize the truth of the situation. He shames Jon for this, pointing out to Jon that he has had advantages the others have not had: Jon was raised in a castle with a highborn upbringing and was trained under a master-at-arms his whole life while the other boys did not come from privileged circumstances and have never even held a sword before. Noye warns Jon that if he keeps going down this route, he will make enemies. This forces Jon to realize the rough circumstances the other boys grew up in and he begins training the other recruits himself, earning their respect and friendship. This likewise results in a friendship forming between Donal and Jon. When Samwell Tarly arrives at Castle Black, Donal refits armor to fit Sam's girth so he can participate in training. Donal is sometimes assisted by Jon in the armory. Before Jon is called to receive news of his father's arrest, Donal tells him, "The gods be with you, Snow.” Donal Noye helps repair the Valerian steel sword, Longclaw. A Clash of Kings Donal asks Jon if he has heard the news of his brother Robb becoming King in the North. Jon has, still coming to terms with the brother he shared nearly everything with as a child is now a king. Jon tells Donal that Robb will make a good king. Donal tells Jon he hopes so. Donal had forged Robert's warhammer and tells Jon that Robert was never the same after he was crowned. He explains Robert was made for fighting but went "to rust" when he had to stop. When Jon asks about Robert's brothers Stannis and Remly, Donal responds, "Robert was the true steel. Stannis is pure iron, black and hard and strong, yes, but brittle, the way iron gets. He’ll break before he bends. And Renly, that one, he’s copper, bright and shiny, pretty to look at but not worth all that much at the end of the day." As Jon prepares to leave, they say their good-byes and Donal tells him, "May the gods go with you on the morrow, Snow. You bring back that uncle of yours, you hear?" Jon promises they will. A Storm of Swords When Jon escapes Styr's group and returns to Castle Black, Donal is present. In spite of his injuries and exhaustion, Jon is happy to see him. Donal is concerned about Jon's facial scar he received from an attack by an eagle warged by the wildling Orell. As Donal takes Jon to Maester Aemon for treatment and says he thought he'd never see him again, Jon reveals he was sent by the Halfhand to infiltrate the wildlings and gain information on planned attacks. He reveals Mance's plans to attack the Wall. Donal updates him on the events of Castle Black and is present while Maester Aemon treats Jon. Maester Aemon tells Jon the terrible news of Lord Commander Mormont's death in a mutiny at Craster's Keep. Donal aids Maester Aemon and they talk about the Magnar's men. Jon admits he broke his vows with Ygritte, a wildling girl he fell in love with. Donal holds Jon down as Aemon cuts the arrow out of him. In the Battle of Castle Black, Donal Noye takes command. He warns the villagers of Mole's Town about the oncoming attack and leads the defense of the Wall against Mance Raydar's army. When the gate is attacked and the giant Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg breaks it, Donal gives Jon charge of the Wall and leaves to defend the gate. Donal stops the attack but dies fighting Mag Mar Tun Doh Weg. Quotes * "Some men are like swords, made for fighting. Hang them up and they go to rust." to Jon Snow about Robert Baratheon. Trivia * He forged Robert's warhammer. (ASOIAF - GoT: In an argument with Jon after a fight with Grenn and the rapers. "They said it was Donal Noye who'd forged King Robert's warhammer, the one that crushed the life from Rhaegar Targaryen on the Trident." Category:Characters Category:Night's Watch Category:Blacksmiths